


Highly Confused

by TheRussianKat



Category: les miserable
Genre: M/M, everyones an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRussianKat/pseuds/TheRussianKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no way for Combeferre to get out of family obligations but there may be a way for him to make them more tolerable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highly Confused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rianne/gifts).



> Hi! This is the prompt I chose 'Modern AU, pretend relationship, and lots of mutual pining. (One or both of them could either have had a crush on the other for AGES, or only realise how amazing it would be to date when they're fake-dating.) Any rating is fine.'
> 
> And it did start out that way but I'm not one hundred percent sure what happened....but I hope you enjoy! Happy Halloween

Let our story begin...

 

Combeferre didn’t panic. After all he was Combeferre, he was calm, he was collected,  _he_  was the one his friends went to when they were panicked. So he was fine, his brain wasn’t screaming and his hands weren’t shaking, he was absolutely-

“Ferre!”

Combeferre jumped at the sound of his name sending his mug crashing to the floor with a resounding smash. Cursing his own clumsiness he looked up to see who had disturbed him “Enjolras?”

The blonde had the decency to look guilty as he glanced towards the broken shards of mug on the floor “Sorry,” he started as he dawdled in the door frame unsure whether to proceed.

Rolling his eyes Combeferre stood and made his way over to the cupboard beneath the sink searching for a dust pan “What have we said about knocking Enjolras?”

Huffing Enjolras shuffled into the room “I did knock,” he retorted slumping into one of the kitchen chairs “There was no answer so-“

The taller man laughed as he swept up the pieces of mug happy for the distraction “Okay well glossing over the fact you just let yourself into my apartment. How can I help you Enjolras?”

His blonde friend did not answer so much in words as he did in increasingly pathetic whining noises followed by letting his head drop to the table with a resounding groan.

Letting his friend wallow in his sorrows for a few moments Combeferre carefully disposed of the shattered mug and refilled the kettle before taking his place beside his best friend. He sat there silently waiting for the blonde to un-curl and offer a comprehensible explanation. It took a couple of minutes.

“It’s Grantaire,” he grumbled, his scowl deepening as he saw a smile drift onto Combeferre’s face.

“Of course it is.”

“NO! You don’t understand Ferre he just,” Enjolras’s mouth moved on its own accord no sound escaping his lips.

Suppressing a chuckle Combeferre schooled his features back to a gentle smirk “What did he do now? Busking with an accordion? Rescued a kitten? Fell in the fountain again?”

Careful not to look his friend in the eyes Enjolras offered quietly “He fell asleep.”

“He fell asleep?” he questioned receiving a stubborn nod from the blonde “And this upset you, why exactly?” he asked, as despite having been friends with Enjolras since he could walk some things about the smaller man still baffled him.

Sighing and pulling himself up so he was as close to eye level with Combeferre as the 5ft 3 Enjolras could hope to be his 6ft 2 friend “He fell asleep in the library and-“ the blondes hands waved  as he tried to find the right words “and, he doesn’t snore.”

Combeferre stared at his friend whose face had fallen into what he knew to be desperate-puppy-Enjolras, his green eyes large and shining under the birds nest of a bun sat atop his head “And that’s a bad thing?” he asked tentatively.

“He. Doesn’t. Snore Combeferre! He doesn’t! Not even a little bit. You know what he does instead?” Enjolras had started to ramble leaving Combeferre to watch in bewildered silence “He mumbles. He mumbles Ferre. At one point I swear he was humming! How? How can someone do that, I mean, why can’t he just snore?” Enjolras’s head hit the table with an audible ‘thud’.

Unsure whether the question was rhetorical Combeferre did the only thing his mind could process and placed a comforting hand on his friends back causing a happy hum to emit from his tiny friend. “I don’t know what you want me to do about this Enj.”

Giving a heavy sigh Enjolras lifted himself up so he was resting on his elbows “I want you to make him as intolerable as he was when I first met him,” he whined leaning his head on Combeferre’s shoulder.

They sat there in comfortable silence, until Enjolras’s hands started ditzing across the table bored at their inaction only to find something Combeferre had really hoped not to be found. He made a grab for it as Enjolras took his head from Combeferre’s shoulder but the smaller man waved it out of his reach hopping up from his seat and reading what he had found.

“It’s nothing really,” Combeferre started rising from his own chair to follow the blonde whose eyes were widening as he processed the document. “Seriously just give it,” he reached to grab the page once more only to Enjolras skip out of his way shielding it from him.

“Is this a wedding invitation?” it wasn’t a question but more of an accusation.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, unsettling his glasses Combeferre breathed “Yes.”

Thrusting the invitation back at Combeferre, “It’s for this Saturday,” Enjolras started confusion lacing his words “We were going to finish the posters on Saturday.”

_Shit_ he thought “I know,” wincing he threw a guilty smile at the blonde who looked increasingly baffled “I was sort of hoping it may, you know, fix itself,” he trailed off letting his eyes take one skim over Enjolras’s unimpressed face before focusing on the small thread hanging from his right sleeve instead.

“You’re going.”

Combeferres’ head shot up “No,” he refused backing away from Enjolras who was prowling toward him with the invitation raised.

“They’re your family.”

“Oh and when was the last time you saw your family Enj?” he snapped almost immediately regretting it as he saw his friend recoil “Sorry, sorry-“

“It’s fine,” Enjolras mumbled toying with a strand of hair which had come free from the bun. Sighing the blonde met Combeferres’ eyes a small smile tugging his lips “Come on, you have to go. Imagine how much worse it’ll be if you don’t?”

“That is true,” Combeferre laughed halfheartedly part of him glad the decision had been made for him “Want to be my plus one?”

Leaning on the counter beside Combeferre, Enjolras gave a soft laugh “I thought you wanted it to be easier? I’d be surprised if you parents let me within a hundred meter radius of the building let alone be your plus one.”

“Also true,” the taller man chuckled “Hey, didn’t you have research to do?”

The shorter man huffed pushing away from the counter “Annoyingly yes, never know, I might get lucky and Grantaire will have woken up or something,” he joked giving Combeferre a quick hug as he turned to leave the room “Oh but Ferre?”

“Yes?”

“You should take a plus one,” Enjolras called as he walked out of sight, raising his voice to add “I think Courf is free this weekend!” and with that the door slammed and Combeferre was left once again alone, now posed with an entirely new problem.

 

* * *

 

 

Courfeyrac wasn’t entirely sure how it had started but he knew when and more than this he knew he really ought to do something about it.  _It_ was the 6ft 3 Combeferre who was standing by the door of the Musain helping Enjolras hang his coat.  _It_ was the eight months he had lived through since he had met Combeferre, eight months of being completely, absolutely, one hundred percent totally in love with Jaque Combeferre. Seven of those months being surrendered to the fact Combeferre was besotted with the tiny but undeniably charming Enjolras.

“You keep staring at him like that he’ll set on fire,” a gruff voice muttered from beside him “and to be quite honest I think our dear Apollo is fiery enough without the help.”

Courf turned to see Grantaire take a swig of beer also, quite obviously, focused on the pair by the door. “Hmmm,” Courf agreed halfheartedly, a small smile forming on his lips as he saw the object of his affections ruffle Enjolras’s hair as they made their way into the café.

He and Grantaire remained silent both watching the pair, though for entirely different reasons, both enjoying the silent comradery of un-requited affection. It was a sharp jab in the ribs with Grantaires’ elbow which tore Courf from his reverie “Look,” the scruffy man hissed gesturing back to the two men now stood at the bar. Combeferre was waving both hands above his head only stopping when his eyes met Courfs’ and he mouthed ‘drink?’

Panicking he shook his head throwing in a hand gesture to ensure the message was received. But the moment the other man turned his back to him Courf groaned and slumped back in his seat.

“You wanted a drink didn’t you?” Grantaire started beside him.

“Yes,” he replied refusing to look the cynic in the eye.

A low warm laugh emitted from the other man “Good luck man,” and with that Grantaire rose and took his place with Joly and Bossuet as Enjolras called order and the meeting began.

 

* * *

 

 

The meeting had ended and Combeferre had just handed Enjolras his coat when the smaller man hissed at him “Ask him now,” before giving him a push sending the taller man stumbling back until he hit someone.

“Sorry,” he exclaimed as he turned to see with whom he had collided his heart jumping into his throat as he recognized the mass of dark curls atop Courfs’ olive skinned face prompting him to squeak a much higher pitched “sorry!” from the back of his throat.

Courf seemed as stunned as he was, though unlike Combeferre he was not standing gawping like a gold fish hunting for words to say.

“Hi,” Courf blurted eyes wide.

Combeferre stared, hundreds of words flying round his brain but none slowing down for long enough to form a sentence, and then suddenly one jumped right out of his mouth “Weather!”

“What?”

“Weather?” Combeferre repeated, mentally slapping himself.

“You know, that’s exactly what I thought you said,” Courf smiled.

“Yeah, sorry,” carefully he removed and wiped his glasses on his shirt before replacing them and continuing “What I meant to say was, are you free this Saturday?” Before Courfeyrac had a chance to answer Combeferre began rambling on “It’s fine if you’re not, I just have this thing and I thought you may like to come too but if not that’s okay too and-“

“Ferre!” Courf cut him off “I’m free, what is it?”

So Combeferre explained; he explained how his Aunt was getting married, he explained how he was expected to be there and he explained in great detail that there would be an open bar.

“Yeah of course, I’d love to come! But why aren’t you asking Enjolras?” Courf asked as Combeferre finished.

“I’m pretty sure if my mother ever see’s Enjolras again she’ll either murder him or have an aneurysm,” Combeferre laughed as he began to wrap his scarf about his neck “They’re not exactly friends.”

“Oh,” Courfeyrac felt himself deflate but schooled his face back into an easy smile “Well I guess I’ll see you then?”

They were stood about two feet apart both coated and ready step out the door but there was  _something. Something_ which was making the two foot feel like entirely too much distance.  _Something_ which was about-

“Hope you guys are leaving,” a shrill voice called “Some of us have homes to go to,” Eponine mumbled as she finished cleaning down the tables.

“Sorry Ep!” Combeferre called making his way towards the door “I’ll see you Saturday,” and with that Combeferre stepped out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

When Courfeyrac arrived at the hotel on Saturday he almost walked straight out again, in front of him were nearly two hundred of Combeferres’ closest family and friends and he seriously thought he may throw up.

He felt a large hand fall on his shoulder, looking up he saw Combeferre stood beside him looking entirely too good in a navy three piece suit “Thank god your here, I thought for a moment I was going to be left alone with this lot.”

Scoffing Courf playfully batted the other man’s hand from his shoulder “As if I’d let you down,” then taking Combeferre’s hand in his own “come on, lets mingle!”

It turned out Courfeyrac had been the perfect person to invite, not that Combeferre had much doubt in the first place, because every single member of his family seemed to love him. He would gush over the bride with the bridesmaids, laugh about the page-boys with the old dears and wonder of wonders he had managed to get his mother on the dance floor and soon the majority of the wedding party. Combeferre would even go so far as saying he was enjoying himself.

The night was slowly dwindling down with the bride and groom already having retreated up to their hotel room and only a few stragglers left swaying on the dance floor. “Hi!” Courf beamed as he skipped up to Combeferre who had been sat watching as the curly haired man had danced with his Grandmother “Your Grandmother has moves Ferre, seriously, she danced me into submission.”

“I’m not surprised she used to be a pro,” Combeferre said rising from his chair “she still owns a dance school in Chennai. It’s pretty late, want to get out of here?”

“Sure,” Courf acquiesced “But before we do, can we go on the balcony just one more time? Please please please?”

Rolling his eyes Combeferre linked their arms and began heading for the doors opening onto the balcony. The moment his feet touched the tiles Courf unwinded his arm and ran to the edge trying to take in everything. The view was astounding. The hotel sat on the edge of the Seine and from the balcony you could see most of Paris illuminated in the night, Courfeyrac loved it.

Taking his own pace Combeferre joined him, leaning against the railing. “It’s beautiful,” Courf breathed.

Combeferre had to agree, with the moonlight hitting Courf’s face just so, and his shirt unbuttoned at the top and suit jacket slightly rumpled, it really was beautiful. “Courf,” he said softly as he gently turned the other mans face with his fingers so they were eye to eye “Can I?” his voice was breathy and barely audible as he leant in.

Courfeyrac couldn’t breathe, this couldn’t be happening, his brain was going into meltdown. Then it stopped. Soft lips had found his own and everything was quiet. Closing his eyes Courf pursued a second kiss, this one different, neither soft nor quiet this was raw and passionate and suddenly Courfeyrac’s brain was working again and it was screaming at him to stop.

“But you’re with Enjolras,” Courfeyrac spluttered pushing away from an astounded Combeferre.

“What?!” Combeferre yelped.

“You, you’re with Enjolras, you always have been,” Courfeyrac rambled careful to keep the distance between them “You’ve been dating since before I met you.”

The spectacled man gawped at Courfeyrac “I’m not dating Enjolras,” he said softly shaking his head so minutely it would have been easy to miss it. It was Courfeyrac’s turn to be confused as Combeferre stepped closer, placing one dark hand on Courfeyracs steadily reddening cheek “I was never with Enjolras, I thought that was obvious?”

“But what about the closeness? You’re always hugging each other, sat next to each other, you take his coat before every meeting-“ Courfeyrac rambled his brain steadily going into meltdown with the new information whilst his heart pounded.

Combeferre began laughing “He can’t reach the coat hooks and I guess we’re just so comfortable with each other by this stage we don’t notice the closeness but I swear we’re just friends,” Combeferre took his hand from Coutfeyracs cheek and brought it down to the smaller mans’ hip watching his eyes carefully for any indication any of this was unwelcome “You’re the one I want Courf, ever since the first day I met you I have been absolutely crazy about you.”

Courfeyrac had stopped shaking. His hands steady as they tangled themselves together behind Combeferres’ neck “If I’m dreaming I am going to be really pissed,” he whispered mostly to himself but still earning a chuckle from the other man, a chuckle he soon silenced with his own mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

Courfeyrac was smiling as he waited for the meeting to begin, glad to immerse himself in the nonsensical chatter of his friends all waiting for the last three members to arrive. They weren’t kept waiting long as they soon heard the bell about the door tinkle and two heavily coated individuals staggered in both topped with a dusting of snow.

The taller of the two quickly shedded his own coat and woolley hat revealing Combeferres’ short hair and spectacled eyes, hung it on the top rung and hurried into the café to take his seat beside the now beaming Courfeyrac immediately entwining their fingers together.

This left a tiny, angry Enjolras stood by the door holding his coat and scarf with no way of reaching the required hook. “He looks angry,” Courfeyrac whispered as Enjolras glared daggers at Combeferre who was shifting uncomfortably under the gaze.

“Trust me – there’s method in the madness,” he replied softly taking a swig from his beer.

Highly confused Courfeyrac looked back to the door to see a new figure coming through, a great hulk type figure wrapped in a slightly too large green hoodie and a dark beanie engulfing his nest of curls. Enjolras noticed too, spinning back on his toes once he recognized Grantaires’ bulbish nose and warm brown eyes.

“Apollo?” Grantaire was openly laughing as the smaller man kept focused on the wall of coat hooks “Having trouble with your coat?”

Enjolras turned his head just enough to send Combeferre one more death glare before giving a small and quiet “Yes.”

This however was more than enough for Grantaire. He reached towards the smaller man but rather than hang the coat as expected he wrapped both hands about Enjolras’s waist and lifted him to reach the hooks.

Enjolras yelled. A lot. Attracting the attention of the rest of the Amis most of which broke down laughing whilst Bahorel began a very out of key rendition of ‘Circle of Life’ from the lion king.

“GRANTAIRE!” Enjolras was practically screaming, trying to wriggle out of Grantaire’s grip “PUT ME DOWN OR I SWEAR TO-“

Grantaire did put him down. Plonking him rather ungraciously on the floor still shaking from laughter as Enjolras brushed himself down.

“Sorry Apollo, couldn’t resist,” Grantaire patted Enjolras’s curls before making his way into the room. But he was stopped by a hard tug on his scarf causing him to stumble, turning he saw Enjolras holding the end of the scarf his face completely blank. “Enjolr-“

Enjolras cut the other man off with another swift tug at the scarf bringing Grantaire level with him “Sorry,” Enjolras whispered before placing a soft, careful kiss on the other mans’ lips. Slowly he broke off lips tugged into a nervous smile “Couldn’t resist.”


End file.
